Episode 6
'I’ll Cast a Spell on You '(魔法をかけて、あ・げ・る ♡ Mahō wo Kakete A-ge-ru) is the sixth episode of the anime. Synopsis Nozaki-kun watches the girls basketball team practicing. He notices how Seo (as the sket/helper member) is still playing in a crazy way. However, this time he sees her also attacking the boys’ team. He recognizes one of them Wakamatsu as one of his old friends. When they’re walking home, Wakamatsu asks him if he would consider playing basketball again. Nozaki-kun refuses saying he’s afraid he’ll hurt his right hand which is the tool of his trade. Wakamatsu starts telling Nozaki-kun about his problems especially Seo who has been showing up and driving the boys crazy. Because of that, he complains he’s now suffering from insomnia. Nozaki replies that if he’s having trouble sleeping, he should come over to his house for the night. Wakamatsu thinks this could be some time for them to have some fun, but Nozaki says he just wants him to help with some erasing on the manga. When they’re about to start, Nozaki plays some BGM. He recognizes that it’s Seo’s song, the one that Sakura had previously brought over, and immediately stops it. He’s about to apologize to Wakamatsu, but he’s fallen asleep. In the morning, Wakamatsu begs him to give him that song by Lorelei-san. Nozaki wants to refuse, but when Wakamatsu promises to help with the manga, he hands it over at once. Wakamatsu decides to confront Seo about all the trouble she’s causing him. He chooses different methods based on the tactics he’s read in shojo manga. Although Nozaki tells him that real life doesn’t work like this, he still decides to go ahead with his plan—to challenge Seo to a duel on the school’s rooftop. However, Yuzuki doesn’t feel threatened at all; instead she decides to nickname him “Waka”. He tries to tell her that she should change herself; her behavior is nothing like Lorelei-san from the Glee Club. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know that Seo is Lorelei because Nozaki failed to mention it to him. In the end, he gives her a pair of gloves, and she leaves. She believes he was just shy about his feelings; that’s why he was acting so weird. Waka vows to try harder to get through to her next time. Part 2 Sakura receives an SOS from Nozaki-kun. She immediately arrives at his home with a bottle of ink, thinking it’s a manga related emergency. Waka and Hori also arrive with ink thinking the same thing. However, Nozaki is sick and can’t work on the manga. Although his deadline is tomorrow, the doctor ordered him to rest. The trio convinces Nozaki to rest, and they start working on the manga. Although they can easily do the background and the beta, they have trouble with the screen tones. Amazingly, Waka is quite adept, and they quickly assign this task to him. They work out Mamiko and Suzuki’s lines as well. In the end, they’re very happy with what they’ve accomplished. Unfortunately, when Nozaki looks over the manuscript, he decides that he’ll ask his editor to extend his deadline. Quotes Wakamatsu’s thoughts: The words that do the most damage to a girl (from shojo manga) “Don’t compare me to another girl!!” Wakamatsu to Nozaki (about Yuzuki’s situation): “What should I have done?” Nozaki’s reply: “Maybe you shouldn’t have read shojo manga.” Category:Episodes